


Light

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is an author suffering from writer's block, Heath is a bored slave hoping for the perfect owner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Silver Beach Resort  
Relaxation for the weary, excitement for the bored, loving attention for the lonely  
We welcome you with the care of personnel handpicked to suit you and decades of experience.  
Come and spend the perfect holiday! -

David blinked at the head of the letter in slight annoyance, wondering why they were still advertising when he had already booked his holidays with them. Granted - even the paper of the letter was impressive, hand made and with inlaid silver swirls that probably depicted the beach which gave the exclusive place its name.

Exclusive and ridiculously expensive. Not that money was an issue with David. He had earned more money with his writing than he had ever dreamed of in his wildest imaginations when he had been young and just starting out. In fact he had earned more than he would ever be able to spend, modest, sensible man he was. Something that endlessly amused his friends and management. 

There was no need for him to work even one more day in his life. But it had never been about earning money or getting famous for him. It had always been about creating. About giving shape to the vague images that filled his mind to overflowing. About sharing his imagination with others, enriching their lives.

So the fact that right now he was completely and entirely stuck was endlessly frustrating. The story was in his head, fully developed, the characters loudly clamouring for attention they just wouldn't come out. He would sit in front of his screen hours and hours, his fingers hovering over the keyboard but words refused to manifest. It was painful, almost.

So his management had decided that he needed a change in scenery. That he needed distraction, inspiration. They had sent him a selection of resorts they considered high class enough for him to relax without any fans bugging him and at the same time exotic enough to tickle his fantasy.

David liked his comfortable cottage in South England where he lived all alone, adamantly refusing to have any servants or even slaves around. He needed space, he needed his cluttered, slightly chaotic place without anybody else trying to order it. He liked his garden with the wild rose hedges and the apple trees. He didn't want to go anywhere else. He had refused as long as he could.

But in the end he had agreed that he needed to do something if he didn't want to go insane.

So he had picked the Silver Beach Resort mostly for the fact that the pictures of it had looked extremely tranquil and stylish at the same time. And for the fact that he had never been to the South Pacific before. 

At least that was what he had told his management. That he also found the concept of getting a personal slave for his stay there more than a little tempting he had carefully kept to himself. After making such a show of loving his solitude he would have been embarrassed to admit that he actually liked the idea of having some beautiful highly trained young slave to fulfil his every whim. If that wouldn't tickle his imagination nothing would.

Sighing softly he read on:

\- Dear Mr. Wenham  
We are delighted that you have chosen our resort and looking forward to welcoming you.  
The beach cottage you picked has been reserved for you and will be prepared in the way you requested. -

Which basically meant a large desk overlooking the beach and a fridge stocked with David's favourite brand of beer. Although David was rather sure his management would also have already filed some requests with the resort's people to ensure his unperturbed peace. Maximum security for celebrities was a standard feature of the place anyway.

\- Included in this letter you will find a memory stick with the slaves available for your personal care. We have made a selection that takes into account the preferences you detailed earlier. Be assured that should none of these slaves meet your requirements there are more to pick from, but we are confident that you will be more than satisfied with what is on offer. -

David eyed the memory stick on his desk with a mixture of intense curiosity and vague disgust. The thought of getting a slave for your use at this resort like you would normally get a bath robe at another place was intriguing and plain demeaning for the slave at the same time. After all even a slave was still a human being. 

\- If you change your mind you can of course still take your slave home with you after your stay. -

That was another feature of this resort that made it so popular with the guests. After spending a wonderful time on vacation you could take your special slave home with you. Without any additional cost of course.

This was the reason why David had almost chosen another place. To spend his holidays with some pretty slave was okay. But the thought of having one under foot at home was horrifying. He had been relieved when he learned you didn't have to take your slave home. Although most people obviously did.

\- If there is any other wish we can fulfil for you please feel free to ask. To serve you in every way possible is our mission.  
We hope you will have a pleasant journey and await your arrival eagerly.  
Sincerely  
Angelica H.  
Silver Beach Guest Services -

They certainly did make it sound like they meant it. But of course for the prices they were charging they could afford to be that pleasant. 

David was a little surprised that he was actually starting to look forward to the trip. Now the only thing left to do was to choose a pretty slave to be his companion for his vacation. And considering the standard the place had displayed so far David had no doubt that his only problem with picking would be to settle on just one.

Giving in to the pleasantly tickling feeling of anticipation he inserted the memory stick into his computer to browse the selection.

\---

The afternoon sun was drenching the small yard surrounded by the slave quarters in golden light. The low, whitewashed buildings huddled under the palm trees blend into the countryside perfectly, staying hidden behind the low hills that slowly rose into a single mountain further inland. There were several of these circular little slave villages, each of them observed by trainers, teachers and - of course - guards.

The slaves were carefully sorted, boys and girls kept separately, meek and rebellious, younger and older. Everything was perfectly ordered as the slaves raised here had to satisfy the highest demands. They had an education that easily matched that of any university student. They were kept at top physical fitness. They were skilled at entertaining any kind of master in any way possible.

And of course all of them were beautiful, all bodily flaws surgically removed at a young age.

Even the development of a unique personality was encouraged in those who showed a preposition in that direction as a guest who paid the exorbitant prices of "Silver Beach Resort" might very well wish for a somewhat independent slave and satisfying the customer was law.

Most slaves were purchased when they were still infants and raised in these small villages, groomed right from the start to become the perfect slave. Those who were purchased at a more advanced age were those who were raised to become rebellious, angry and difficult. After all there were customers who came here specifically to be presented with a challenge or with a slave to break. 

And then there were a very few who were born on the island to one of the many slaves who took care of all the general tasks of the Resort. Those were the luckiest as they were allowed to keep contact with their parents even when they were removed to the training grounds. Of course the management was aware of the fact that a happy, well adjusted slave was also a loyal and reliable slave.

Right now one of these slaves was kneeling in the shade of the low reaching roof of one of the buildings, unable to keep his eyes from again and again curiously darting to the face of the teacher sitting opposite him.

Even among a group of slaves that were perfect he managed to stand out, not only because he was quite tall but also because his smile had a dazzling quality that sometimes managed to even charm his hardened teachers. And he often needed that charm as his personal file described him as mischievous. It also described him as cheerful, curious, active and caring. Traits that had been carefully nurtured as they made him very valuable.

His teachers had been quite proud of him. So now he was a little worried at the deep frown that creased his teachers brow as he read a note that bore the emblem of the management. Usually that could mean only one thing: He had been picked.

That should have been a reason for rejoicing as he had started to get quite bored with the training. He was a healthy young man and being taught all the secrets of sexuality but not being allowed to try any of them with a partner was hard. He had been looking forward to finally getting an owner for more than a year and in the last couple of months his teachers had voiced the same thought repeatedly. He was as ready as he would ever be.

So why did his teacher look so grim now? Unable to keep the calm posture that had been ingrained in his life since he could think he fidgeted nervously.

"Heath." his teachers voice calmly reprimanded him.

With a soundless sigh Heath forced himself back into the posture of graceful obedience. Whatever was making his teacher frown, it was beyond his power anyway. If it was his place to know his teacher would tell him. If not he would have to wait till he found out himself and then make the best of it. Which usually he was quite good at.

At last his teacher lowered the piece of paper and looked at Heath, studying him silently. This time the young slave managed to stay unmoving.

"You have been chosen," the teacher announced calmly, just like Heath had expected.

Keeping his eyes glued to the ground Heath tried hard to suppress the happy smile that threatened to split his face. He didn't quite manage but this time his teacher ignored the slip in self control.

"I should not be telling you this but I feel you deserve the information, even though it his against the rules," his teacher continued, dousing Heath's happiness quickly. That definitely didn't sound good.

"The guest who has chosen you has specifically stated that he wants you only for his time here at the Resort. After that you will be returned into our care."

Heath blinked at his teacher in shock. Only for the stay? It was not unheard of but among the slaves it was considered a disgrace, a failure, to be returned. After all it meant that the customer had not been perfectly satisfied. It also meant that from then on you were considered 'used goods'. Not a good thing to be for a slave.

"I thought you should know this in advance. So you will know that it will not be because of some kind of failure on your part that you are returned," he teacher said, trying to sound comforting.

Heath just nodded numbly, his thoughts standing still as he tried to somehow grasp how this would change his existence. He had so looked forward to having a real owner, to having someone to serve. And now there was a good chance he'd never get one.

"Heath." His teacher reached out and gently cupped his face, raising it so they were looking at each other. "There is, of course, always the option that the guest will change his mind," he said, "who would want to leave an especially charming slave behind?"


	2. Chapter 2

The moment David first stepped from the plane he thought he had been hit with a sledgehammer. The difference between the air-conditioned environment and the moist heat of a tropical island, filled with the smells of countless flowers and an underlying note of delicious food somewhere nearby, too great for his senses to comprehend.

He stopped on the top of the stairs leading down to the small airport's landing strip, taking a moment to survey the beauty that was so overwhelming it was close to crushing. 

The island of Silver Beach looked like it had been carefully modelled in some 3d program. It was just too perfect to be real. White sand beaches with palm trees swaying in a soft breeze, small cottages huddled below the palm trees, each hidden from each other to assure privacy for the occupants, the main buildings of the resort nestled around a lake further inland, the island gently rising towards the single mountain that dominated the centre of the island, the landscape covered in a fur of palm trees.

The only thing that looked remotely artificial was the airport and even that managed to exude a rustic charm, its simplicity reminding David of "Fantasy Island".

David descended the steps slowly, followed by the three other guests that had arrived with the small plane. They had been picked up at a much larger, bustling airport on a larger island. Even there the unmatched courtesy of the staff picking them up had been noticeable. Nothing had been left to chance. They didn't even have to pick up their own luggage. 

As soon as David had emerged from the huge transcontinental plane he had boarded in London he had been welcomed by a pretty young lady, wearing her Silver Beach Uniform like it was a badge of honor. He had been ushered into a private lounge, been served his favorite drink even though he couldn't remember ever having mentioned it. And only few minutes later he and the other guests had been transferred to the private jet that had taken them here. No waiting, no formalities - everything was being taken care of. 

By now David could well imagine why Silver Beach Resort was favored by so many guests - he hadn't even properly arrived and already he was wondering if he should extent his 2 weeks visit.

In front of the pretty whitewashed building that obviously served as the airports main building a welcome committee was waiting. Not a single person or one attendant for each guest - no - it could only be called a committee. David counted six young men in simple uniforms with trolleys - luggage handlers probably, three young ladies like the one who had met him at the larger airport, a severe looking man who had the look of a British butler and a matching lady.

It truly wasn't hard to get into the 'holiday spirit' like this.

Obviously the other guests he had arrived with agreed. Two of them were a young couple from America, spending their second year anniversary here, and they were now chattering excitedly with each other.

When they arrived at the building the severe looking lady stepped forward, her face lighting up with a smile that was so genuine it was just startling.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are delighted to welcome you to Silver Beach." the lady addressed them, encompassing the whole island with a sweeping gesture. "I am Angelina. Whatever wish may tickle you, please let me know and we will do everything in our power to fulfil it. You will now be escorted to your accommodations where you will be greeted by your personal slaves. Any questions you may have about Silver Beach Resort they will gladly answer for you. We hope you will enjoy your stay."

David allowed himself to simply be swept away by the swift service as his luggage was loaded onto one of the trolleys and one of the young ladies politely gestured him to take the passenger seat of a small vehicle that reminded David of a golf car.

"If this is the routine welcome I can see why one would feel right at home here." he told her when she had taken the driver's seat and started the car.

She smiled at him brilliantly. "Thank you, sir."

What almost spooked David that she was well managed to appear utterly sincere in her cheerfulness. On the other hand, considering how much money the Resort made, it could pay its staff extremely well. And even for a slave it was probably rather pleasant to work in such a clean, friendly environment.

Efficiency of the highest level, he thought with a rueful smile, wondering how long he would be comfortable with this after the 'newness' wore off. After all he was used to a measure of chaos. But he had chosen a slave that was described as mischievous and cheerful. He hoped that meant he was not as perfectly polite and meek as the staff he had met so far. In fact he found himself looking forward to meeting the boy.

They drove down a path winding along the beach, sometimes dipping between the palm trees. David could here the calls of exotic birds, smelled the salt of the sea on the air. 

Already his finger started itching for the keyboard of his notebook. Where before an insurmountable barrier had loomed now images and characters danced, just waiting to be allowed to play, sentence forming in his mind faster than he could really capture them.

The moist heat was saturating him and while his body relaxed more and more, demanding to be put into a comfortable hammock and left there with a cool drink for the rest of the century, his mind was running wild.

It was an extremely pleasant combination and David quickly found his face ache from the unfamiliar, huge grin that was plaster all over it.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the beautiful cottage David had chosen but they were enough for him to completely fall into the 'holiday feeling' head over heels.

David had seen pictures of the cottage but for some reason he was still surprised that it was just as beautiful in real life as it had looked on the pictures. After all there was a lot that could be altered with pictures. If anything had been altered it had been done to make it look less lush, less overwhelmingly welcoming and pretty. It was partly overgrown with vines sporting huge blossoms and surrounded by bushes of more flowers. Wooden steps led up to the small house.

The young lady parked the car in front of the house. "Welcome." she repeated, beaming. "We hope that you will have a pleasant stay. If there is anything you need just ask your slave. Your luggage will be delivered in a few minutes."

David nodded and got out of the car. He waited till the young lady had disappeared among the palm treed again, before he turned to the house. He felt a tiny hint of nervousness at meeting his slave but he quickly suppressed that silly notion. Drawing in a deep breath and savouring the fragrances of the many flowers he ascended the steps.

He had wondered where his slave would be waiting but as soon as he was at the top of the stairs that question was answered: He was kneeling right at the doorstep of the main room that served as bedroom as well as sitting room and now also held the desk David had requested. And just like the house he was even prettier in real life than he had looked on the pictures.

A tousled shock of hair, bleached white blond by the constant exposure to the sun, wide shoulders like those of an athlete, narrow hips, skin deeply tanned - he would have looked delicious no matter what he was wearing. Dressed in nothing but slightly frazzled, faded jeans and a simple brown leather collar he made David lick his lips.

"Hey." he said, at a loss for a more eloquent greeting.

Immediately his slave looked up, eyes sparkling with curiosity and a bright smile spreading on his lips that made David's own jeans suddenly seem way too tight.

"Master." he was greeted with a mellow, pleasant voice.

David couldn't help but smile back just as brightly. "I'm David." he introduced himself, though the boy probably knew that already. "And you are Heath?"

"Yes, master."

What David had not quite expected was that he was studied with just as much interest and an expression that could only be described as healthy appetite the longer Heath looked at him. Obviously this slave was extremely pleased with the master he had been assigned to.

David wasn't sure when the last time had been when somebody had looked at him like that. Actually - thinking about it he was quite sure nobody ever had. It was extremely flattering as it was quite obviously that the hunger was entirely genuine.

Realizing that he would have t break the tension if he didn't want both of them rolling across the floor in the next few minutes, David cleared his throat and tried to come up with a save subject.

"Would you get me some drink?" he asked, "I'd like to have a look around."

It took his slave a precious, delicious moment to concentrate on the order he had been given. A moment that David treasured in all its implications. It felt good to be wanted. Who was he kidding - it felt marvellous!

Heath rose from his kneeling position and went over to the small bar, nestled into a corner of the main room. David used the opportunity to admire his backside. Then he forcefully tore himself away to check out his new temporary home.

The back of the room held a large four poster bed, next to it a door led to what he assumed was the bathroom. His desk stood in front of the large window next to the door leading outside. By the bar sat two comfortable looking armchairs. And outside, on the small veranda there was a table complete with two chairs, overlooking the beach. And between two huge palm trees, only a few steps away from the house hung the hammock he had somehow expected. It was perfect.

Heath came back over to him and handed him a tall glass. With a pleasant shiver of anticipation David noticed that the slave was a bit taller than himself. He took a small sip from the drink, enjoying the clinking of the ice cubes like a sweet melody.

"Is there anything else I can do, master?" Heath asked, sounding husky even though David was rather sure he was trying hard not to.

"My luggage should be here in a minute." David said. "Please unpack for me. I think I will just lie in the hammock and be happy." He smiled at Heath, trying to convey how very happy he was and obviously he managed as his slave graced him with another brilliant smile.

\---

Evening fell, the sun sinking into the ocean with the majestic beauty only a tropical sunset could offer. 

The spectacle was on lost on Heath who instead watched his new owner. He had seen hundreds of sunsets but this was the first evening he was able to look at a man and call him master. It made him giddy with joy, especially as his owner was everything he had ever dreamt of - handsome, kind, cheerful and with a certain glint in his eyes that promised there would soon be opportunities to explore all the things Heath had learned.

Heath had been a tiny bit disappointed when his master had curled up in the hammock between the palm trees and promptly fallen asleep. But it had given the young slave the time to put away his new master's stuff when his luggage arrived. And to have a light meal delivered that he had carefully set up on the table at the veranda.

Now he just needed to wake up his master. As soon as he found the resolve to do so. It was so very tempting to kneel next to the hammock a bit longer and just look at him. But then there was the fact that maybe he master wanted to enjoy the pretty sunset and Heath wanted to make very sure that his master was as happy as possible. After all he had a mission to accomplish.

He reached out and tentatively touched one hand of his owner. "Master?"

For a moment there was no reaction but then his master sighed softly and moments later he opened his eyes to blink at Heath a little owlishly. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked, his voice still slurred with sleepiness.

Heath smiled at him. "Yes, master."

His master sighed again, deeply and happily this time and stretched his arms and shoulders. Then he caught sight of the spectacular sunset and just lay there, watching it with quiet appreciation. Heath's attention remained on his master who - in his humble opinion - still looked much better than a boring sunset.

When the sun had fully dipped below the horizon and only left a dark red splotch on the ocean where it had disappeared, his master looked at Heath again. "How long did I sleep?" he asked.

"About two hours, master." Heath answered. "Would you like to have dinner?" he asked, unable to wait till asked. He wanted to please his new owner, show him how useful he was.

The bright smile on his master's face assured him that he had not overstepped himself. "That would be wonderful." he said. 

And then he rolled out of the hammock most ungracefully, obviously not used to exiting one. He wasn't perturbed by it at all. He just sat next to Heath grinning and the young slave couldn't help but grin back. He wanted to lean forward, to kiss those lips so tantalizingly close but somehow he managed to resist temptation.

He was more than a little startled when his master closed the distance between the two of them, firmly pressing his lips to Heath's. It was just a short kiss but it made Heath lips tingle and his body feel hot all over. He moaned softly in disappointment when his master broke the contact.

His eyes had slipped close when he had felt his master's lips and when he opened them again now he caught his master licking his lips, looking like he liked what he had tasted. It made Heath shudder.

"Dinner?" his master asked.

Heath needed full fifteen seconds to comprehend the question. Then he blushed at his lack of self control. "Of course, master. It's set up on the veranda." he quickly supplied.

His master got up and offered him his hand, helping Heath to his feet. Together they went back to the small house. Heath anxiously watched his master sit down and survey the food he had chosen. As he had not been given any preferences he has ordered small dishes of all kinds of food, accompanied by a light white wine. He was immensely relieved when he noticed that his master looked pleased. 

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Heath asked, taking up the posture of attentive waiter he had been taught.

His master smiled up at him. "Only you, sharing my meal with me." he said, gesturing Heath to kneel next to his chair.

Heath had expected to be serving rather than eating himself. But there was more than enough for two and the invitation assured him beyond doubt that his new owner found him pleasing. Beaming happily he knelt next to his master and when his hair was ruffled affectionately he leaned into the touch, barely able to suppress the urge to purr with pleasure.

He watched as his master heaped his plate with different kinds of food from the many bowls on the table, leaning his head against his master's knee, this was the place he had wanted all his life. He was sure his teachers would be proud of him, even though his performance had been a bit lacking in perfection. After all he might have anticipated that his master would want him by his side. But he silently vowed that he would get better at reading his wishes in advance.

"Fruit?" his master asked and offered Heath a slice of mango dripping with juice.

Heath eagerly opened his mouth, enjoying the tasty morsel as much as the fact that he was allowed to lick his master's fingers clean.

Their meal continued in relative silence, only broken by the occasional question about one of the dishes by Heath's master. The food was as delicious and the evening was pleasantly cooled by a soft breeze coming in from the sea.

Although Heath quickly realized that cool was the last thing he was feeling. The proximity of his new owner, combined with the fact that he again and again was offered those delicious, graceful fingers to feed from and suck clean made his body tingle all over with arousal. Countless possible ways to please his master kept popping into his mind. He had been taught a lot and now that he finally had a master to try them with was almost more tempting than he could bear.

So he was relieved and anxious at the same time when his master leaned back with a happy sigh and put his napkin over his plate. What if his master just went to bed now? Maybe he was tired from travelling. Or maybe he didn't find his slave pleasing in a sexual way.

Oblivious to Heath's worries his master looked out over the sea, a peaceful, calm expression on his features that made him look so gentle and beautiful to Heath that he couldn't bear to see it. With a soft sigh he again leaned his head against his master's knee and closed his eyes.

When his master stroked his hair, running his fingers through the unruly strands he didn't try to suppress his purr. Maybe his master just needed a bit of encouragement, he thought, and rubbed his head against the caressing hand. The soft chuckle of his master was like music to his ears and when he glanced up at him he found himself regarded with an interest that made him shudder with anticipation.

"What do you think, should we retire to bed?" his master asked huskily, erasing any doubt from Heath mind that his master wanted to sleep.

"I would love to." he answered, not giving a damn that he sounded as overeager as a boy just receiving his first lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

David could hardly believe how quickly and easily things moved. No awkward attempts at conversation, no condescending acceptance of his clumsy flirting as they had seamlessly skipped flirting altogether. Just eager responses to even the tiniest bits of affection he offered. When Heath looked at him with so much trust and honest admiration in his eyes David felt important and cherished in a way he hadn't even known he had missed in his life.

The meal had been pleasantly light and the short nap in the hammock had been replenished his energies more than he had expected after the long flight. Now an appetite stirred that he normally channelled into his writing. But with a pretty blonde slave boy eagerly rubbing against his knee writing was definitely one of the last things on his mind.

Together they moved into the house. Not entirely sure how to behave in this situation, David sat down on the large bed, watching how Heath moved through the room, lighting some candles on a board close to the bed, his naked feet padding over the wooden floor. 

He looked perfect and under any other circumstances David would by now have been wondering what such a beautiful young man could possibly want with an unremarkable, somewhat shy writer like himself, his overactive fantasy supplying countless disastrous outcomes for a night of passion. But this time that same fantasy instead came up with a million pleasurable things to do with that beautiful body and eager mind.

David was relaxed, happy and quite willing to simply let things take its course.

When Heath came over to the bed, with a smile that probably was supposed to look shy but was more bordering on ravenous David just smiled back. That this was all his should have filled him with disbelieve but instead he watched with content satisfaction as Heath knelt in front of him and started carefully taking off David's shoes.

The young slave managed to turn even this simple gesture in a sensual feast as his hands lingered on David's feet, strong fingers stroking away tension.

Then he looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made David shift slightly as cock jumped in the confines of his jeans.

"How may I serve you, master?" Heath asked, his voice low and seductive.

Yes, how indeed...? What to start with of the zillion options that overwhelmed David at this image of perfect sin kneeling in front of him.

His mouth suddenly dry, David had to clear his throat before he could answer. "Why don't you show me what your pretty mouth can do?" he suggested, his fears that he might have phrased his request clumsily squashed by a giant sledgehammer as his slave's face lit up with a happy grin.

He watched with silent amazement as Heath leaned forward and nuzzled David's crotch as if preparing to taste the most delicious treat. Nimble fingers opened David's belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his cock that was hardening quickly.

Bracing himself with his hands on the bed behind him, David leaned back and a low groan escaped him when Heath's cool fingers lightly caressed his cock. The sound made Heath look up and whatever he saw in David's face must have pleased him immensely as his grin widened. He rubbed his cheek against David's cock like a cat giving a kiss and again David groaned.

And then he watched wide-eyed as his slave extended a cute pink tongue and licked along the hard shaft. Control, he told himself, keep control or you will come just from this. But it seemed his body didn't agree with this sentiment. When Heath leaned down and slowly sucked David's cock into his mouth, all he could do was whimper and enjoy.

The moist, heat of his slave's mouth enveloped him, the tongue caressing the underside of his cock more skilled than any he had experienced before. And then he was swallowed even deeper, his cock slowly disappearing inside the welcoming tightness of Heath's mouth and then his throat. It looked hot and it felt better than should be permitted this side of heaven.

Sucking lightly Heath started bopping his head, creating friction and pressure in all the right ways. After only a few moments David lost any coherence. He just clawed at the bedspread, moaning under his breath, the sensations on his cock combined with the sight of Heath swallowing him again and again the only thing that mattered.

His world seemed to contract more and more till the intense heat in his cock grew just too strong to resist. With a low shout, David felt everything shatter as he came hard and fast. For a long moment he was lost in that overwhelming pleasure and when he came back to his senses it was to the sight of his slave lovingly licking him clean.

"Wow!" he said softly, startling his slave.

Heath looked up at him with a hint of insecurity. "Was it good?" he asked.

For a long moment David could just look back at him incredulously. Good? It had been spectacular, beautiful, perfect, overwhelming... With a breathless laugh David collapsed back onto the bed. "It was wonderful," he answered Heath question, shivering again at the memory.

His slave echoed his laugh. "Thank you, master." he then said and David felt a wet touch to his cock that could only be a kiss.

Heaven. This had to be heaven. And he could have as much of it as he wished. And he certainly wanted more.

With a happy sigh he stretched on the huge bed. Then he sat back up and pulled his shirt over his head to carelessly fling it into a corner. 

Heath still knelt between his legs and now he shifted, almost uncomfortably. For a short moment David thought that his slave might be uncomfortable with what he had just done but then he noticed the quite obvious bulge in Heath's tight jeans. With a wide grin David gently prodded that bulge with a toe. Heath response was a soft moan and his eyes partially drifting shut.

"Undress for me." David commanded.

Heath jumped to his feet, looking like he was going to rip off his one piece of clothing as quickly as possible. But then he glanced at David questioningly. "Fast or slow?" he asked.

Again David laughed, simply delighted by his slave's eagerness. He had wanted to watch Heath strip but there would be ample opportunity to do that at another time. Now he simply couldn't deny his slave the wish to be with him as soon as possible.

"Fast." David purred. He had barely time to blink before Heath was out of his jeans. And he was just as pretty as David had expected. He was also just as hard as David had hoped, his cock pressed against his stomach, straight and twitching slightly as the young slave felt his master's gaze.

"On the bed, on your back." David commanded, feeling entirely intoxicated with the power he held over this beauty.

Again Heath reacted immediately, crawling onto the bed and then stretching next to David, putting all his lean muscles on display. It made David grow hot all over again. Somehow was very sure he wouldn't have trouble at all to come again tonight.

Quickly he got rid of his own jeans and then laid down next to his slave who was watching him with hungry eyes. 

Smiling at Heath, David leaned over him, nudging him with his nose. His slave smiled back, almost a bit shyly now. But he did not show any hesitation when David gently kissed him. Almost immediately his lips parted to allow David full access to his mouth. It was oddly arousing to taste himself on his slave and this time David did not keep their kiss brief but deepened it, his tongue dipping into Heath's mouth, daring him to respond in kind. A bit longer his slave managed to remain meek and accepting but then his arms came up, wrapping around David and he kissed back with increasing vigour. Soon their mouths were locked together and they were happily floating on the taste, feel and scent of another, slowly growing dizzy with lack of oxygen.

It was David who finally broke their kiss, gasping with pleasure as much as with need for air. His slave seemed quite unwilling to let him go as Heath's arms remained around him and David didn't mind one bit. Their noses only an inch apart, he smiled down at his slave. So pretty, so eager, so passionate. Just beautiful and all his.

Moaning softly Heath arched his back, rubbing his erect cock against David's hip, seeking as much contact as possible. His eyes were glazed with pleasure and his body was covered with a light sheen of sweat, his whole body language speaking of pure need.

"Please... master..." Heath panted, gazing at David so pleadingly David thought it would have melted even a block of granite.

David could hardly believe it but he was already growing hard again. But then again - who wouldn't? He nuzzled Heath gently, delighted at the fact that his slave shivered with every single touch. "What, my beauty, please what?" he whispered close to Heath ear and then licked along the delicate shell, grinning as Heath's whole body tensed and his fingers clawed at David's back.

"Need you..." his slave answered breathlessly, "want to feel you..." Heath parted his legs and again arched his back to rub against David in silent invitation. 

It was beyond David how anybody could possibly have resisted such temptation. He definitely couldn't. He ground his own cock against Heath body and they both moaned in pleasure, Heath letting his head fall back and offering his throat to David's hungry kisses. 

David's body demanded he just take the young slave hard and fast and - most importantly - immediately. But he carefully reminded himself of the file of Heath he had read before he had picked him. This would be the young man's first time and David wanted to make sure it would be perfect. Something etched into Heath memory for the rest of his life.

Though he wouldn't be able to draw it out too long, he conceded as Heath again rubbed against him, spreading his legs wider, offering himself wantonly. This slave wanted to be fucked and, David thought with a huge grin, this master felt quite willing to oblige.

With gentle force he disentangled himself from Heath, who moaned in disappointment. David was back quickly enough after he had retrieved the lube from the nightstand where some foresighted person had placed. He knelt between Heath legs and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of the flushed beauty writhing on the bed. Then he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and reached for the firm ass, offered so invitingly.

Heath shuddered when David first touched him and David watched as his slave's eyes drifted shut when he pushed a finger into his hole. Heath did wince slightly but at the same time pushed up his hips, inviting David to continue. The thought that he would be the first man to ever enter this most private place and that his slave was begging him to do so was extremely arousing. Still he took care to move slowly, to give Heath the time to grow accustomed to this invasion. 

It did not take long and the young slave was again moaning in pleasure, biting his knuckled to keep from crying out, more and more lost in bliss. David added a second finger, stretching the tight hole, watching with a shudder how his fingers disappeared into Heath body, how his muscle contracted around David's fingers. He could all too well imagine how this would feel on his cock.

"Master... please..." Heath begged, "fuck me..." 

Deciding that this preparation would do if he moved slowly, David pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube into his hand to spread it on his cock. When he looked up at Heath he met his slave's fiery gaze. There could be no doubt that they were in perfect agreement on what they wanted.

David pulled Heath closer till the head of his cock was nudging the well lubed opening. Heath tensed up, his ass clenching hard but then he took a deep breath, visibly forcing himself to relax. David waited till Heath opened his eyes again. Then he slowly pushed forward. Heath's hole resisted only a moment, then David's cock penetrated it and they both groaned, Heath biting his lower lip at the initial pain and David doing the same, trying to calm the raging need to just slam in as far as he possibly could.

This time it took Heath more than a single breath to relax again. It seemed like an eternity to David, caught in this incredibly tight heat. But finally Heath sighed soundlessly. It felt like his slave's body opened up to him as David pushed in deeper, savouring every single inch of his way inside. And then his balls rested against Heath's ass and his cock was buried to the root. The tight channel clenched around him as he withdrew just as slowly, milking his cock. And Heath was definitely growing to like it as a deep, throaty growl escaped him and he pushed up against David when he thrust downward again. 

Their movements didn't stay slow for long. They were both too much on edge to contain their passion. Soon David was fucking his slave as hard and fast as he had never fucked anyone in his life before. And Heath was responding just as eagerly, his legs by then slung around David's waist, his body arching off the bed to meet every single thrust, his eyes wide open, devouring David.

It couldn't last forever. David would have expected it to last at least a while, considering that he had just come but the overwhelming passion of his slave proved to be his undoing. When Heath grew tighter and tighter around his cock David realized that he simply wasn't able to deny his slave his release and that he would be swept along. So he wrapped his hand around Heath cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Heath cried out at the added sensation and then he threw his head back and screamed in absolute pleasure as his orgasm took him. Stunned by this spectacular view David felt himself join his slave in his release in a strangely calm, serene way. It was mind-blowing, beautiful and divine - even his author's mind couldn't come up with the prefect term right then.

David carefully withdrew from his slave and lay down next to him again. Heath was still panting, his eyes closed, his body wracked by shudders. David gently kissed his shoulder, somewhat proud of his craftsmanship.

It took Heath a while to come back to his senses but then he turned to David with a happy smile. "Thank you, master." he said softly and so heartfelt that David simply had to draw him back into his arms and kiss him again.

For a long moment they remained snuggled against each other but then David broke their embrace to get rid of the bedspread and pull up the light blanket. Heath rose from the bed and padded over to the board to extinguish the candles, offering David a wonderful view of his slave, smeared with the results of their love making. Still he didn't mind when Heath disappeared into the bedroom to clean up a bit.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Life was wonderful. Sleepily he cuddled his pillow which was a poor substitute for Heath but would have to do till his slave got back. 

A minute later he heard Heath feet pad over the floor again. Only when he heard the rustling of Heath's jeans did he open his eyes again to look what his slave was doing.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused when he realized that his slave was pulling his jeans back on.

"To clean up dinner, master?" Heath answered, sounding just as confused at the question.

Sensible, quite sensible some still awake part of David's mind supplied. The rest didn't agree. "Come back to bed," he said, sounding as sleepy and happy as he felt, "you can clean up tomorrow."

Heath looked at him oddly for a second but then a huge grin spread on his face and even in the near darkness David could make out the shining happiness in his slave's eyes as he stepped out of his jeans again and came back to the bed. Moments later he was snuggled under the blanket, seeking David's closeness and David wrapped his arms around him, now entirely content.

He was nearly asleep when Heath last words warmed him to the core. "Good night, master, love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun was shining through the windows, bathing the bed in her warming light. Heath had struggled free of most of the blanket. One corner lay over his hip but that was more for looking pretty than for warmth.

His master was still fast asleep and had been for the entire night. As far as Heath could tell. He had slept like a baby himself, feeling secure and cherished in his master's embrace.

But when the first rays of the rising sun had come through the windows he had been wide awake instantly. He couldn't remember ever to have stayed in bed after sunrise. The slaves at the training grounds got up with the sun and there were quite a few tasks to finish before it was time for breakfast there.

Now he lay sprawled next to his master in his master's huge bed and wasn't sure how to proceed. He should be getting up to clean away last night's dinner and have breakfast prepared for his master. After all he was supposed to provide perfect service. And he definitely wanted to provide perfect service.

But on the other hand his master had specifically ordered him back to bed the previous evening. So there was a good chance he would expect to find him there when he woke up.

It was a dilemma Heath wasn't sure how to deal with. Lessons had never quite prepared him for problems like these. But there always was a rule of thumb to apply and in this case Heath guessed it would be that the last order given was the one he should follow. So he stayed.

Soundlessly he turned onto his side, taking care not to rock the bed, not to disturb his master's sleep. Lying on his back wasn't that pleasant at the moment as his ass felt a bit sore but it was a pain that brought a huge grin to his face at the same time. He had done it. Or more precisely: it had been done. At last he had had real sex. 

And it had been everything he had hoped for.

No, that wasn't doing his master justice - it had been spectacular. He could still hardly believe what heights his master's touch could take him to. And it had been utterly mind-blowing to feel so completely owned. Even with still feeling sore he was growing hard just thinking about it. Now that he had had a taste he wanted more. And more. A lot more.

He just hoped he had done all right as well. But his master definitely had seemed like he liked it. And his teachers had always said he was talented.

Hopefully talent and enthusiasm would be enough to convince his master to take him home. Even though he had been with him for less than a day he already didn't want to imagine what life would be like without him. What it would be like to be left behind.

His master seemed so kind and gentle, Heath thought, looking down at the beautiful man next to him. It just didn't make sense that he would be so cruel to simply abandon his slave.

Again Heath shifted on the bed as he was yet again growing uncomfortable. He just wasn't used to not doing anything.

This time his master reacted with a soft sigh to his movement as Heath had inadvertently moved the blanket at as. Heath hoped he hadn't woken his master but moments later his eyes opened and he blinked at Heath sleepily.

The young slave's worries that his master might be angry at being disturbed or that he had done the wrong thing in staying were quickly drowned in the loving smile that appeared on his master's lips.

"Good morning, beauty." his master whispered and then sneaked his arms around Heath again to draw him closer and kiss him.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Just enough pressure to make Heath acutely aware of his master's firm body next to him. Of the other man's scent, of the heat radiating off him, of the almost imperceptible purr of pleasure that rumbled in his master's chest.

After only a few seconds Heath couldn't help but moan in pleasure and rub against his master. The memories of his touch were simply too fresh. He blushed at his own eagerness when his master broke their kiss with a breathless chuckle. But he did not look away as the only thing he saw in his master's eyes was delight.

"Already hungry again, beauty?" his master asked, reaching down and finding the answer himself when his fingers wrapped around Heath's rock hard cock.

Heath nodded and gasped simultaneously. Somehow he managed not to thrust into his master's hand greedily. But barely so.

The glint that entered his master's eyes was the same that had been there the previous evening. This incredibly sexy mixture of care and mischievous sexual appetite that had made Heath beg and whimper. And it worked again - he found himself groaning as his body grew hot and cold in violent shudders.

"So eager..." his master growled happily, nipping Heath lower lip and starting to slowly stroke him. "I'm afraid I'm not ready for you again just yet but luckily I have a set of healthy hands..."

The meaning of his words was pretty much lost on Heath as all his senses demanded he concentrate solely on the delicious friction on his cock. He didn't resist at all when his master rolled him onto his back. He did notice that his master was leaning on one elbow next to him, his other hand tightly around Heath cock, watching him intently.

He had been taught how to put on a show, how to make himself look sexy and wanton. All those lessons seemed superfluous now as he writhed on the bed, drowning in the sensations of his master pleasuring him, controlling him, owning him body and soul. He tried not to break eye contact but his master's caresses simply felt too good to hold out for long.

One moment he was clawing at the bed, then a heat wave rushed through his body as he came, howling with pleasure.

When he came back to his senses his master was still in the same position next to him, only now he was delicately licking at his fingers, cleaning away Heath's cum. This sight sent another shudder through Heath.

"Thank you, master." he stammered.

His master smiled down at him. "You're most welcome." Then he leaned over Heath but this time he kept the kiss to a sweet peck on Heath's nose. 

Then he sat up and stretched. "I think I'll go and have a morning swim," he said, "Do you think you'll be stable enough on your feet to have breakfast for both of us ready when I come back?" he asked, again having that mischievous tone of voice and sparkle to his eyes that Heath found so utterly alluring.

"I will try my very best, master." he answered solemnly and then grinned happily.

\---

When David waded through the surf back to the beach where he had left his towel he wondered at the fact that he had somehow managed to go from tense and frustrated to relaxed and happy in less than 24 hours. The water was lapping against his legs with a hundred warm caresses, the morning sun was pleasant, the palm trees where swaying slightly in a breeze.

A breeze that also carried the aroma of fried bacon and tomatoes, David's stomach noted with a loud rumble.

Normally he would have a pot of coffee for breakfast and eat at some point in the day when he remembered. Sometimes he would forget entirely. But then he normally didn't go for a swim first thing in the morning and of course he didn't have sex with a young man who looked like he had just stepped out of some romance novel.

That did use up some energy, he thought with a dirty grin, starting to rub himself dry.

The image of Heath writhing on the bed this morning, reacting to every tiny touch, came back to David and he sighed happily. To know that he was desired was invigorating. 

And inspiring. During his swim a constant string of words had been running in his head. He needed to get to his notebook as soon as possible or his head would explode. But first breakfast. He wrapped the towel around his hips and followed the delicious smell back to his small house.

Heath was just stepping outside onto the veranda again, carrying a pot that smelled of good, strong coffee. He smiled brightly when he noticed his master and David just had to smile back. The young slave's smile was infectious.

"I hope you are hungry, master. I wasn't entirely sure what you would want for breakfast so I had a broad selection prepared." he explained, gesturing at the laden table. 

It looked like there was enough food to feed a squadron. And David definitely liked it.

He took his seat but when Heath moved to kneel next to him again like he had done during dinner the previous evening he stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Please, take the other chair." He smiled when Heath looked startled and a tiny bit disappointed. "I'm famished, love, and you need a good breakfast as well. So I suggest we just gorge ourselves." 

His slave nodded but that hint of disappointment still lingered and it took David only a moment to guess the rather flattering reason.

"I promise you'll get a chance to lick my fingers again soon enough," he offered with a dirty smirk.

He was rewarded with the sight of his slave blushing and looking extremely pleased at the same time.

"Thank you, master." Heath said, sitting down opposite David.

Then they both heaped their plates with the various delicacies on offer. Even though David hadn't had a proper English breakfast since he had moved out from his parent's place he found that he still liked it a lot. Maybe the rest of the world thought that baked beans, sausages and fried tomatoes shouldn't have a place on any breakfast table but he ate two helping, accompanied by fried bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

Then he leaned back with a satisfied sigh. This is what a stuffed turkey must be feeling like, he thought, stretching out his legs and resting his coffee mug on his belly.

Heath was still eating as he was taking his time with it, enjoying every bit of food. Probably the more sensible thing to do, David thought. Healthier too. Maybe tomorrow he'd be able to restrain himself. 

He watched how his pretty slave prepared another slice of toast with butter and jelly. It was really amazing that even something as simple as this looked graceful when Heath did it. Of course he had probably been trained with this for most of his life. Still to David it was a sight to behold.

Heath took a bite out of his toast and chewed happily, then licked his lips clean of a trace of jelly and David found himself contemplating what a pleasure it would be to do that himself. He made a mental note to definitely do that at some point during his vacation. And there were other parts of his slave that he would like to taste with a jelly topping, he added in his thoughts. So many delicious possibilities. He would really have to extent his stay, if he wanted to try all of them.

But right now he needed to get back to his writing.

When Heath had finished his toast he leaned back as well, his full attention returning to David. "Was everything all right?" he asked in a perfect imitation of a well trained waiter. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"If I eat another bite, I'm afraid I will explode." David answered. "And everything was absolutely perfect." He looked at the table, feeling a bit sorry for all the food he had not eaten.

Heath eyes followed his gaze. "Should I have English breakfast for you from now on?" he asked sensibly.

David nodded. "Yes. And anything you like." He smiled at his slave warmly. "I very much enjoy your company. Even if I don't say much."

Heath smiled back. "Thank you, master." he said. "It is a pleasure to serve you." He looked like there was more he wanted to say but he just bowed in perfect meekness so David didn't press him.

Somehow he managed to heave his full stomach out of the chair and inside to the desk. With the calming sound of Heath clearing away the remains of their breakfast he turned on his notebook and let the tidal wave of words overwhelm him.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was good. No, that wasn't right - life was perfect.

With a soundless sigh of happiness Heath closed his eyes and rested his head against his master's knee. His master was sitting at his desk, typing and occasionally sipping on his beer, Heath was comfortably curled up on a huge pillow on the floor next to him.

In the first two days Heath hadn't quite known what to do with himself while his master sat at his desk, working on his novel. There was only so much cleaning up, preparing food and prettily lounging around one could do without getting bored at some point. 

He had managed to conceal his growing restlessness but at some point his master had picked up on it. Heath was pretty sure that his master had been rather annoyed at the constant slight disturbance in his concentration Heath must have been. He had pretty much considered all his chances of ever convincing his master to take him home gone, then.

But his master had remained calm and simply asked what was wrong. Something that Heath wouldn't have expected any master to do. So Heath had gathered his courage and told his master the truth - that he was plain simply bored.

The next question of his master had caught him completely by surprise. It had been if there was nothing he enjoyed doing that he could spend the time with while his master was busy. Of course there were a hundred things he liked to do. He just would never have considered doing them - doing something for himself - while he was supposed to service his master.

So he had carefully asked if maybe his master would allow him to read - somewhere close by so he would be available when needed of course.

His master had been more than happy with the suggestion. More than happy had turned into delighted when he had enquired what Heath had been reading during dinner that evening. They had talked at length about the book and various others Heath had read during his studies and Heath had discovered that his master valued his opinion - not just as pleasant conversation but as an intelligent counterpoint to his own.

Since then Heath had spent his days pretty much on holidays himself - at least it seemed like holidays to him. He did as he pleased most of the day - including long intervals curled up at his master's feet reading - over dinner he talked with his master and after dinner...

Heath couldn't help but grin in silent happiness and rub his head against his master's knee just a little. After dinner definitely was the best time of day. If there was one thing he could say for absolutely certain by now it was that having a master who was creative by trade was a gift of god.

The only shadow on this perfect life was that more than a week had passed now and Heath still had no idea if his master might change his mind and take him home. The thought that maybe only a precious few days remained that he would stay in his master's company grew more terrible every day. It wasn't just that Heath didn't want to be a 'slave left behind'. What was a lot worse was the fact that Heath loved his master more every passing day. He just couldn't imagine a life without him.

His dark thoughts were interrupted when he felt gentle fingers run through his hair. He glanced up to check if his master was only caressing him with his mind still on his writing like he often did, or if he needed something.

He was somewhat startled when he realized he had his master's full attention and that the expression on his master's face was one he had not seen before. A strange mixture of sadness, thoughtfulness and affection.

"Are you all right?" his master asked, and Heath realized that some of his worries must have been showing on his face.

He quickly put on a cheerful smile. "Of course, master." he answered not quite truthfully. He had never gotten perfect at hiding his feelings. One of the few things his teachers had admonished him for. But this time it seemed to work as his master smiled back at him, affectionately ruffled his hair and turned his attention back to his writing.

Heath picked up his book again and scanned the page to see where he had left off. But when he had just found the right paragraph his master's voice interrupted him again.

"Heath..." his master said hesitantly and when Heath looked up at him again that strange expression had returned to his eyes. And he almost never called Heath by his name. It was 'beauty' or 'love' or 'pretty'. Now Heath really started to wonder if maybe he had done something wrong. 

"There is something I want to talk to you about..." his master said slowly, his normally so sure voice insecure and almost shy.

Heath looked up at him, trying to keep the mask of perfectly attentive slave in place. "Yes, master?" he asked as if nothing was wrong at all.

That seemed to make his master even more nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair, making a small sound of distress that Heath would have thought utterly adorable under other circumstances.

"I... gods... would you believe I really don't know how to say this...?" His master tried to force an expression onto his face that could only be called a brave smile and suddenly Heath wondered if maybe this was not about him doing something wrong but maybe - just maybe - the thing he had been hoping for all the time. Why else would his loving, gentle, sweet master turn so nervous and shy?

Trying to convey how very much he loved his master, Heath again rubbed his cheek against his master's knee and that did seem to calm him down as his master's hand dropped to his head to caress him instinctively. Still he obviously just didn't find the right words as he opened his mouth two times just to close it again.

'Come on', Heath thought, 'say it!'

Maybe his master had heard his thoughts because he drew in a deep breath and then said: "I don't know if they told you but when I booked my holidays here I told them I only wanted to slave for the vacation. That I was not going to take my slave home with me..."

Heath nodded silently, his mouth suddenly dry with nervousness. 'Say it, please say it!', he thought.

"I didn't expect I would ever enjoy someone else's company as much as I have enjoyed having you around." his master continued. "And I... I only have a few more days here... and... well... I was thinking about going home... and... if you would like my garden... and... I guess... I realized I would miss you..."

That was as much as Heath was able to take. It wasn't his place to say it - so what?!

"Yes!" he exclaimed, looking up at his master with shining eyes. "Yes! Please take me home with you! Pleeease!"

His master answered his outburst with a startled laugh but he certainly didn't look angry at it. "You... you want to come with me?" he asked, sounding as if he could hardly believe it.

Heath couldn't contain the deep love he felt for his master colouring his voice when he answered that silly question with the only sensible answer. "Of course."

"But I'm quite boring," his master objected, his hands fluttering nervously, "I never go out much, I spend days holed up writing, I don't like people..."

Heath didn't let him finish. "I love you, master," he said softly, "I just want to be with you, take care of you. A master like you is what I've wished for all my life. You are everything I have ever imagined a perfect master would be like and you are beautiful and brilliant and sexy on top." He waited for a moment to let his words sink in. "Please don't leave me behind." he then added.

For a long moment doubt and hope were warring on his master's face but then hope won out and was slowly replaced by the most brilliantly happy smile Heath had seen on his master's face so far. Still he was slightly startled when his master suddenly leaned down and hugged him close.

"I won't," his master promised almost fiercely, making Heath heart beat hard with barely contained joy, "I promise I will always keep you."

\---

In the light of the afternoon sun the room looked golden, warm enough to shed any blanket and bask in the glow. David lay on his side, his head resting on his elbow, admiring the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. The most beautiful thing he had ever owned.

Heath lay on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes to shield them from the light, snoring softly. He had spent the morning packing up David's things while David had a last look at the final chapter of his novel. He had finished it before dinner the previous evening.

And then Heath had left to pack his own things and David had been alone for the first time since he had arrived at the Resort.

David had planned to use the quiet time to re-read all that he had written during his stay. At first he had thought his lack of concentration stemmed from the fact that he was excited about going home. It had taken him a while to realize that he wasn't concentration on his writing but constantly listening for the sound of Heath's returning footsteps. Even the one hour without his slave felt like it was way too long.

His slave.

The thought had evoked a feeling of fierce possessiveness then and it did the same now. Heath was his. And not just because David owned him but because he wanted to be his.

That fact hadn't stopped to amaze David. He didn't really understand why Heath wanted him. He felt so ordinary and bland next to the beautiful slave. But his doubts melted like butter in the sun every time he looked into Heath's eyes and saw the raw love in them.

Love. That Heath really loved him still felt a bit alien to David. He couldn't say if he loved his slave as well. He had written about love so often and been told that he captured it perfectly. But now, that it was happening to him, he just wasn't sure if the naked hunger he felt for his slave was love or possessiveness. In the end it didn't matter as the result was pretty much obvious - he would take Heath home with him and he would most certainly never ever let him go.

When Heath had come back it had felt to David as if the sun had returned to the small house on the beach. He had relaxed back into his chair, finally able to concentrate on his reading after Heath kissed his cheek in greeting and then headed outside again for a last swim. And after that Heath had curled up on the bed in all his naked glory and fallen asleep in a display of beauty and trust that made David feel like a puddle of bliss on the floor.

So when he had been done with his reading and had packed up his notebook he had curled up on the bed next to Heath to watch him for a bit.

Now only half an hour remained till their plane was leaving. A little less than an hour and his vacation would be over. David wondered how he could ever have believed he would be able to leave Heath behind. The thought of boarding that plane without him was unbearable. He was looking forward to spending the flight talking with Heath - about what they would do when they got home. Together.

David reached about and gently touched his slave's shoulder. He would have loved to let Heath sleep and to watch him some more but they had to get ready to leave.

Heath sighed and then dropped his arm from his eyes to blink at his master sleepily. A drowsy smile appeared on his lips and David couldn't help but lean in and kiss him softly.

"Hey, my beauty." he whispered nuzzling Heath's cheek.

Heath answered with a happy purr and his arms wrapping around him master possessively.

He was kind of insatiable, David thought with a smirk. "No time for that, I'm afraid," he said regretfully, "we have to get ready."

"Oh..." Heath put on his prettiest pout and drew David closer, placing a feathery kiss against his neck. "Should have woken me earlier, master." he complained with mock petulance. "Now this poor slave will have to go hungry till he gets home."

David laughed and kissed his slave again soundly. "Yes, it would seem that's the case." he confirmed, wiggling out of Heath embrace. Sitting on the bed next to Heath who was making a show of stretching invitingly, he sighed softly. Not just the slave would go hungry...

Before he could get any more carried away he got up. Heath followed his example, picking up the clothes he had brought back when he returned from packing earlier. David watched with interest as his slave dressed, for the first time wearing not only jeans but a shirt and shoes as well.

"Will you miss the island?" David asked, the thought crossing his mind for the first time. 

Heath shrugged. "A bit, I suppose," he answered, clearly not overly worried, "I guess I will miss the warmth but that's about it. It will be wonderful to see new things."

David nodded, relieved that Heath didn't seem to mind leaving the place that had been his home for his whole life.

Picking up his worries with that sixth sense he seemed to possess where David was concerned, Heath came over to him and after just a moment of hesitation hugged David gently. "Wherever you are is home." he said.

David leaned his forehead against Heath's. "Thank you." he answered softly. "Thank you for everything."

For a long moment they stood like that and David felt the realization tug at his heart that probably the same was true for himself. Wherever he went with Heath, it would feel like home. And probably - most probably - he really was in love. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Just like one of the shy heroes in his books. But just like them, he was sure that at one point he would overcome his doubts and be able to tell Heath.

When they got home, maybe.

Or maybe already on the flight.

Or maybe...

"Heath...?"

"Yes, master?"

"I love you."


End file.
